happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Giggles
Giggles es uno de los personajes principales de Happy Tree Friends. Biografia del Personaje Giggles es una ardilla que tiene una marca con forma de diamante y un moño rojo en la cabeza. Ella tiene la personalidad de una chica joven, ya que disfruta jugueteando a través de las flores, teniendo fiestas de té con Petunia, patinando sobre hielo y teniendo un comportamiento tímido y dulce. Su nombre proviene de su costumbre de reírse frecuentemente (Giggles = Risitas). Ella podría ser alérgica a las rosas, como se ve en su Smoochie, pero en el Love Bite de On My Mind, Flippy le regala una rosa y ella no muestra ningún síntoma. Ella fue uno de los primeros personajes en ser creados, Junto con Shifty y Cuddles. Giggles es un personaje muy cariñoso y se la ve a menudo abrazar, besar y jugar con los otros personajes. Sin embargo, no parece ser muy compatible con Flippy. En el Love Bites, Cold Hearted, se la ve junto a Cro-Marmot. Ella es la mejor amiga de Petunia, como se ve en Eyes Cold Lemonade y Gems the Breaks donde ambas trabajan juntas en un puesto de limonada. También es buena amiga con Lumpy, por lo general, suelen aparecer juntos en un gran numero de episodios. Sus muertes por lo general involucran ser aplastada, el pecho o su cabeza. Una de sus heridas más terribles fue en Eyes Cold Lemonade, donde su rostro fue cortado por clavos y luego le cayó limonada en las heridas. A pesar de esto, ella no muere en el episodio antes mencionado. Giggles trata de proteger el medio ambiente como se ve en Every Litter Bit Hurts. También es considerada una damisela en peligro. Cuando está en problemas, Splendid usualmente llega al rescate, pero la hiere o la mata durante el proceso. Pero en ocasiones, ella puede actuar como una heroína, como en Dunce Upon a Time, donde trata de salvar a los otros personajes de su horrible destino, a pesar de que no lo logra. A pesar de que muere muchas veces, ella sobrevive en Happy Trails Parte 1, Tongue Twister Trouble, Eyes Cold Lemonade, From Hero to Eternity (debatible), We're Scrooged!, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, I Get a Trick Out of You, Concrete Solution, Let it Slide, Ipso Fatso, As You Wish, Easy Comb, Easy Go, A Change of Heart, Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!, Wipe Out, Dunce Upon a Time, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Chew Said a Mouthful, Milk Pong, Cold Hearted, Youtube Live Episode, Swelter Skelter, I Nub You, Sight Kringle, Star Kringle, Oh Xmas Tree y los HTF Break Deck the Halls, We Wish You, Take Your Seat,Youtube Copyright School, Butter Me Up y Claw. Episodios de Giggles Roles de Protagonista #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya #Helping Helps #Stayin’ Alive #Boo Do You Think You Are? #You’re Baking Me Crazy #Snow What? That’s What! #This is Your Knife #Happy Trails Parte 1 #Happy Trails Parte 2: Jumping the Shark #Flippin’ Burgers #Eyes Cold Lemonade #Better Off Bread #Blind Date #Giggles' Valentine Smoochie #From Hero to Eternity #Every Litter Bit Hurts #Dunce Upon a Time #Home is Where the Hurt is #The Carpal Tunnel of Love #New Season Teaser Roles como Secundario #Out of Sight, Out of Mime #Class Act #Remains to be Seen #Stealing the Spotlight #Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya! #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Ipso Fatso #Doggone It #Who's to Flame? #Snow Place to Go #A Change of Heart #Mime to Five #Blast From the Past #Chew Said a Mouthful #See What Develops #Idol Curiosity #Aw Shucks! #Wipe Out #Letter Late than Never #I've Got You Under My Skin #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Ski Patrol #Youtube Live Episode #Milk Pong #We're Scrooged! #Something Fishy #Swelter Skelter #See You Later, Elevator #YouTube Copyright School #Royal Flush #Breaking Wind #All In Vein #You're Kraken Me Up #Buns of Steal #Put Your Back Into It #Spare Tire Roles de Aparición #I Get a Trick Out of You #Let It Slide #Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! #And the Kitchen Sink #Don't Yank My Chain #Concrete Solution #As You Wish #Gems the Breaks #Wingin' It #Easy Comb, Easy Go #Junk in the Trunk #Double Whammy Parte 1 #Wrath of Con #I Nub You #YouTube 101: Subscriptions #By the Seat of Your Pants #Buns of Steal #Dream Job HTF Break #Deck the Halls #We Wish You #Happy New Year #Take Your Seat #Butter Me Up #Claw Love Bites #Cold Hearted #Sea of Love #On My Mind Kringles #Kringle Tree #Kringle Feast #Kringle Karols #Kringle Sight #Kringle Star Ocupaciones #Chica Scout - You’re Bakin' Me Crazy #Co-Propietaria de Puesto de Limonada - Eyes Cold Lemonade; Gems the Breaks; Milk Pong #Mesera - Concrete Solution #Líder Ambientalista - Every Litter Bit Hurts #Actriz de Navidad - Class Act #Genio - As You Wish #Enfermera - Change of Heart; Chew Said a Mouthful; Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Exploradora - Idol Curiosity #Cantante de Villancicos - Kringle Carols; Deck the Halls; We Wish You #Estudiante - Something Fishy #Nadadora - By The Seat Of Your Pants #Masajista - Dream Job (En un sueño de Sniffles) Curiosidades *Giggles es uno de los seis personajes en morir en sus episodios debut. Los otros son Cuddles, Toothy, Nutty, Lifty y Shifty. *A pesar de ser el segundo personaje con más apariciones, no muere tan a menudo como Cuddles, Toothy o Petunia. *Muchos fans la confunden con una osa, eso es porque los creadores nunca le dieron una cola. *Giggles y Petunia trabajan como meseras en la Cafeteria. Giggles trabaja allí en Concrete Solution y Petunia trabaja allí en A Change of Heart. *En su Smoochie, todas las manchas de sangre tienen forma de corazón, ésto se debe al día de San Valentín. *En Peas in a Pod, Giggles aparece con un Rol Secundario en los créditos, pero no aparece en el episodio. Esto es porque originalmente ella aparecería, pero fue reemplazada por Petunia. *Ella es uno de los cuatro personajes femeninos. Los otros son Flaky, Petunia y Lammy. *Ella es el único personaje que ha visto a Lumpy desnudo, en You're Bakin' Me Crazy y Let it Slide. *En Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, ella no tiene su marca con forma de diamante. Es corregido en episodios posteriores, pero seguía apareciendo de esta manera en la intro de la primera temporada. *Ella tiene un gato de mascota que es visto en Junk in the Trunk y Something Fishy. *A Giggles le gustan los patrones de corazones en todo y su color favorito es el rosa, también es el color de su pelo. *Ella es la primer victima de Splendid, Lumpy y Disco Bear. *Ella es la victima más frecuente de Splendid, Sniffles y Flaky. *Su ratio de supervivencia es 40%. *En la serie de TV es de 31%. *En la serie de TV, Lumpy apareció en todos sus roles protagónicos. *Ella siempre mata a Nutty, Lifty y Shifty en los episodios donde aparecen juntos. *Giggles es el primer personaje en morir en la segunda y en la cuarta temporada. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes Rosas Categoría:Personajes que rara vez sobreviven Categoría:Ardillas